


Next Generation

by asdfghjkl_OTPs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkl_OTPs/pseuds/asdfghjkl_OTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short one-shot about the next generation of Fairy Tail mages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Generation

Nashi stood from her seat at the bar, fists clenched, and glared at the boy in front of her.

"You wanna say that again, stupid stripper?!" She yelled.

Luke twitched at the insult. It wasn't his falut he picked up on his father's odd habit. "It's obvious I'm the best mage out of our generation. I've completed more job requests than anyone!"

Nashi growled and slammed her forehead against Luke's. "So what? I was trained by the world's best dragon slayer! Besides, Elie could kick your ass and all she ever does is eat her strawberry cake!" She exclaimed and pointed at the red-head that had been watching the fight while eating a slice of cake.

Luke snarled at the pinkette. "Fine! Let's take this outside! We'll fight to see who the best is!"

Nashi smirked and fire appeared on her fists. She launched herself at Luke and sent him flying into Samuel. The black-haired young man turned and kicked Luke away. "What the hell! You tryin' to pick a fight, Pinky?!" He yelled, glaring at Nashi.

After that everythings just snowballed and the entire guild ended up in a brawl. Mirajane stood behind the bar, drying a glass, and smiled. "They're just like their parents."


End file.
